


of sweet, sweet trouble

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: minhyuk seems troubled these days and hyunwoo should figure out how to help his new boyfriend.





	

hyunwoo could tell that minhyuk was distracted tonight. it already happened for a while, since the second week after they started dating until now, when their relationship nearly reached a month. minhyuk seemed troubled by something; he was often found dozing off, or sometimes he just stared at hyunwoo without saying anything, and his face told hyunwoo that the brunet was thinking hard at the moment.

that was why, tonight hyunwoo brought him to the cinema, hoping the movie they would watch could make minhyuk feel better. hyunwoo was worried because minhyuk refused to say anything; he always said he was fine every time hyunwoo asked if there was something troubling him. thus, if minhyuk didn't want to share his burden, at least hyunwoo should try to lift up the mood of his bundle of sunshine.

sadly, it didn't seem to change the situation much. instead, once they exited the theater, minhyuk looked even more troubled. hyunwoo noticed that there might be something minhyuk wanted to say, but the younger male kept bottling it, as though he was waiting for hyunwoo to figure it out by himself.

there was no other way, then. maybe hyunwoo should push it a little harder, so minhyuk would speak up. hyunwoo inhaled deeply, and when they reached minhyuk's house, he held the brunet's wrist, preventing him from getting off of his car.

"tell me," he said, and minhyuk acted like he didn't understand what hyunwoo meant.

"tell you what?" minhyuk asked, but hyunwoo could see nervousness in his expression—he could hear it too in minhyuk's voice.

"what's troubling you these days? you seemed so distracted, and it worried me."

minhyuk bit his lower lip. "nothing..."

"uh-huh," hyunwoo thumbed minhyuk's lips, telling him not to bite it without words. "tell me."

"it's nothing, really!" hyunwoo sighed at how stubborn minhyuk could be. "i was just... i was just thinking about something. it's not important."

"you've been thinking about that something for nearly two weeks, min," said hyunwoo; now he took one of minhyuk's hand, bringing it to his lap. "at least tell me something about it. you made me worry, you know."

everyone who saw hyunwoo right now would tell that hyunwoo was really worried; his eyes showed it and hyunwoo knew minhyuk could see it, too.

"i..." after a while, minhyuk finally gave in. "i was just... i was thinking why you..."

hyunwoo waited for minhyuk to finish his sentence, and when it was done, he couldn't stop his lips from curling into a soft smile.

"i was thinking why you hasn't kissed me yet..."

it was cute. minhyuk was the cutest person hyunwoo'd ever met. he was so pure and innocent. he'd never dated anyone before hyunwoo happened to his life, that was why hyunwoo wanted to take it slow; he didn't want to scare minhyuk. but, it looked like he took it too long to make a move.

"you never tried to..." minhyuk's red face reddened even more when he continued, " _touch_ me. even at the cinema, you never tried to kiss me, even though all my friends always told me that they would steal a kiss during the movie. so, i... i don't know. i was wondering that maybe i was boring."

hyunwoo chuckled—minhyuk was indeed so cute!

"it's not like that," he said, squeezing minhyuk's now clammy hand reassuringly. "i just didn't want to rush you to do this and that. of course i wanted to touch you, to kiss you."

minhyuk only hummed in return. he ducked his head, red shades spreading from his face to his ears, and down to his neck. hyunwoo laughed lightly, trying to keep calm despite heart beating so fast.

tugging minhyuk's chin, now their eyes met and hyunwoo was melting under those beautiful orbs. he cupped minhyuk's cheek, thumb stroking the soft skin fondly.

"should we kiss now, then?" his voice was gentle, eyes softening when minhyuk shyly nodded.

it was the first time their lips finally met in a loving kiss. minhyuk's lips tasted like a soft, fluffy marshmallow; it was sweet and warm, and also for the first time, hyunwoo could smell minhyuk's spring-liked body scent clearly.

it was definitely the most beautiful moment hyunwoo'd ever had.

they broke the kiss after a while, when hyunwoo thought minhyuk would be suffocated if they still continued. hyunwoo pressed his forehead against minhyuk's, chuckling softly as he realized he'd worried over the sweetest problem ever.

"next time you want me to kiss you, just ask. you don't have to make me worried sick."

minhyuk hit his upper arm playfully, cheeks still red, but now he laughed less nervously. "how could i ask for something like that!"

hyunwoo burst into laughter and brought minhyuk into his arms, hugging the slim figure tightly.

"you're definitely the cutest."


End file.
